QUAN NO ARRIBES
by Livia57adC
Summary: Quan en Severus enyora el seu amant, Gryffindor es queda sense punts. Perquè el Professor de Pocions ja no pot viure sense la joventut i la passió que omplen el seu llit.


**Disclaimer:** Els personatges són de la Rowling. La història, meva.

**NOTA:** No sufráis, esta historia ya está en castellano, _Cuando No Llegas_.

* * *

><p><strong>QUAN NO ARRIBES<strong>

Ha caigut la primera nevada. Tot l'alumnat sembla haver-se tornat boig. He renunciat a controlar nens entremaliats i esverats, i les seves encara més esbojarrades guerres de boles de neu. Els propers dies la infermeria s'omplirà a vessar de canalla refredada, segurament. Pel que he sentit, en aquest moment ja n'hi ha tres als quals la Poppy està fent créixer els ossoss, com a resultat de la seva imprudència.

Aquest cop no m'empasso el sospir que empeny per sortir dels meus llavis. El deixo anar perquè estic sol i ningú no pot escoltar-lo. D'altra manera, no m'ho hauria permès. Agafo la ploma i deixo que els dits l'acaronin a poc a poc, mentre la contemplo amb afecte, abans de començar a gargotejar el següent pergamí. Ignorants! No sé com encara tinc paciència!. Moc la mà amb rapidesa, ratllant una línia rere l'altra amb una satisfacció, fins i tot, malaltissa. Ho sé. Sóc un cabró. El pitjor de tot és que m'agrada ser-ho. Sobretot quan tu no arribes. Quan t'enyoro i per això m'asseguro que Gryffindor, tant me fa el curs, superi la mitjana de suspensos permesos. Agafo un altre pergamí i llegeixo ràpidament el primer paràgraf. Res a dir, de moment. Però no en sortirà sense ferides. No quan qui corregeix els assajos sobre l'ús de l'arrel d'asfòdel sóc jo, Severus Snape, Professor de Pocions, excavaller de la mort i exespia.

Una esgarrifança em baixa per l'esquena. Avui sento la masmorra més freda que mai. M'abrigallo dins la túnica com si fos un vellet tremolós, i em menyspreo per semblar-ho. Prenc la vareta i la dirigeixo cap a la xemeneia amb odi, com si ella en tingués la culpa. Quan la culpa és teva. Perquè no arribes. Les flames s'enfervoreixen perillosament, amenaçant amb traspassar el salva espurnes. Les redueixo altre cop. No vull que l'últim que es digui de mi sigui que vaig acabar tan carbonitzat com el meu cor. Sols tu saps que el meu cor no és pas negre, sinó fràgil, trencadís com el cristall més fi. Només et pertany a tu, maleït siguis. I maleït jo per haver-te permès arreplegar-lo.

El rellotge que hi ha sobre la cartel·la de la xemeneia marca dos quarts de dotze. Prenc la decisió d'escalfar-me per dintre amb aquest whisky que guardo per a les ocasions especials. I no és que avui sigui especial. És que em sento ansiós. I una mica enyorat. Fotut Merlí! He dit enyorat? Aquesta nit em farà falta més d'un vas, sense gel i fins dalt de tot. Dono una ullada al piló d'assajos que em queden per corregir. Ara mateix, sóc conscient que el somriure que està prenent els meus llavis no és el d'una persona que hi sigui tota. Encara tindreu sort, petits bastards! Embriagat sóc millor persona.

Poso l'últim pergamí a la pila i miro cap al rellotge altre cop. Quasi la una de la matinada. No he begut tant com volia, ni estic tan embriagat com pretenia. Però sí que he suspès tot el que desitjava. La culpa la tens tu, perquè avui no ets aquí. M'aixeco i un lleuger mareig em diu que sí, que malgrat tot n'he fet un bon ús, de l'ampolla. Encara tinc a la mà la bella ploma de faisà que em vas regalar. És d'un color verd brillant amb vetes blavoses. Només la faig servir a les meves habitacions privades, perquè tinc por que algun alumne sense cervell me la pugui fer malbé. Sembla que serà l'únic que tindré de tu, avui. La deixo sense ganes en el tinter.

Fidel al meu costum prenc una dutxa ràpida abans de ficar-me entre els llençols. Nu. Encara que aquest avés sí que és nou. He rebutjat les antigues camisoles des que et vas ficar dins el meu llit per primera vegada. I, encara que avui no arribis, la pell respirarà el fresc cotó que el cos entebeirà mancant-ne d'altra de tebiesa. La teva. La que acaba encenent el llit pels quatre costats. Perquè quan tu hi ets, els llençols són de foc i el matalàs cendra viva. Però aquesta nit no hi ha perspectives que res es cremi. No n'hi ha quan tu no arribes.

Des de la guerra, no, des que em vaig embolicar en feines d'observació i aguait per a Dumbledore, tinc el son lleuger. A vegades, massa. Conseqüències d'haver dormit amb un ull obert i l'altre tancat durant un piló d'anys. Així que per més sigil·lós que vulguis ser, et sento. I no tan sols amb l'orella. Et sento amb el cor, amb la pell, fins i tot amb l'estómac, que s'omple d'unes esvalotades papallonetes que mai reconeixeré. Amatent, escolto el frec de la roba en deixar el teu cos. Tremolo l'aire fred de l'habitació escolant-se sota la flassada quan l'aixeques. I em somoc una mica quan el matalàs s'enfonsa sota el teu pes. De sobte febrejo, àdhuc, abans que t'acostis. Avanço aquest contacte amb tant de delit, que tinc ganes de girar-me d'una revolada i abraçar-te. Però no ho faig. Perquè aquest moment que espero que em toquis, quan romanc desitjant l'instant que la teva pell fregui la meva, començo a assaborir el foc en què estic a punt de consumir-me. I vull encendre'm sencer sota les teves mans.

Copso la teva escalfor sobre la meva esquena segons abans que m'abracis. La teva mà llisca pel meu ventre i l'acaricia a poc a poc, lànguida i mandrosa. Els teus llavis humits em recorren l'espatlla mentre el teu cabell em pessigolleja la galta. Llavors deixes que la resta del teu cos s'encoli al meu. Les nostres cames s'emboliquen i les meves natges reconeixen entusiasmades la fermesa que desperta devers elles. Ets realment un miracle a la meva vida. Encara no entenc com pots endurir de desig per mi. Sóc prim i nerviüt. I tinc més cicatrius de les que m'agradaria que veiessis. Però encara sóc fort; ensinistrat en tota mena de disciplines, inclosa alguna d'altra Imperdonable que em va deixar fregant la incoherència. Però em sento molt més enèrgic i vigorós des que el meu cos es troba amb el teu. Rejovenit. Desmentint l'edat que tinc. La que vull oblidar quan penso en la teva.

Pronuncies el meu nom molt baixet, com si fos un sospir, i jo m'aguanto les ganes de somriure. Estic despert i ho saps. La teva mà ha baixat fins el niu de pèl arrissat i negre que acull la meva serp, i l'ha trobat començant a alçar el cap, buscant el caliu de la teva moixaina. Però m'agrada fer-me el difícil, què vols.! Això també ho porten els anys. No estic acostumat a rendir-me a la primera. Encara que tots dos sabem que no n'hi haurà gaire, de resistència. Perquè... Oh, maleïda sigui aquesta mà! Perquè ningú m'ha tocat mai com tu ho fas. No estic acostumat que em desitgin, que m'ansiegin com si fos bencossat. Escolto la teva rialleta i sento l'alè calent que la porta a lliscar pel meu clatell. I abans que aquesta calidesa em faci engrunetes massa aviat, em dono la volta i em trobo amb els teus ulls. En un primer moment, em mires sorprès per la rapidesa amb què t'he atrapat sota el meu cos. Després, somrius. Saps que és la manera més senzilla de desarmar-me. De fer de mi el ninot sense voluntat que es desmanega per complaure't entre les ombres d'aquesta cambra. Per estimar-te. Sobretot, perquè tu m'estimis. Això és el que em permet aixecar-me cada dia i no cometre un infanticidi indiscriminat entre la població adolescent d'aquesta escola. Perquè bec de tu la voluntat que necessito per tornar els meus ossos a lloc i no mirar dins del obscur soterrani on he tancat el meu terrible passat.

Aixeques el cap per besar-me, però jo m'aparto una mica. Prou, perquè no els capturis, els meus llavis. Ara sí, somric. Amb aquest aire cínic que adores. M'ho vas confessar una d'aquelles nits que em demanaves que fos diable per deixar-te tocar el cel. I el vas tocar. Tants cops como vaig poder donar-te'l. Que per a miracles —i ho diu la Charity, la Professora d'Estudis Muggles— s'ha d'anar a un lloc anomenat Lourdes, allà per França... Més val que et conformis amb el que hi ha, que modèstia a part no és poc, perquè no em queden gaires ganes de fer viatges. I jo ja no puc esperar miracle més gran que tenir-te en el meu llit.

A hores d'ara ja hauria de saber que ets un vailet impacient. M'estires els cabells per a aconseguir el que vols. Sento la teva llengua provocar els meus llavis, llepant-los amb una indecència que no vull saber qui t'ha ensenyat, perquè l'hauria de maleir-lo. Després els atrapes amb els teus, rosegant-los a poc a poc. Tanco els ulls i em deixo fer. Sí, em deixo. Fins que decideixo que ja n'hi ha prou i t'arrossego a una besada possessiva. Aquesta mena de bes salvatge que ens agrada, en el qual ens colpegem i mosseguem fins que la llengua ens fa mal. Però mai no en fa prou, oi? I quan ens assosseguem una mica, les nostres mirades no triguen a trobar-se, ansioses, desitjoses de començar una altra vegadaar de nou. Després són les mans. Tan fuents i brusques com les nostres boques. Arrossegues les meves per tot el teu cos. Les desitges aspres i punyents afalagant la teva pell. Que la passegin i l'excitin; que la magregin prou per fer-te cridar i regirar-te. Les busques un cop rere l'altre, com si mai no en tinguessis prou.

El sexe mai no és dolç entre nosaltres. Som homes, ni mansos ni acurats si el company s'hi avé. Si també ho prefereix així. El nostre amor s'adolla de carícies brusques i petons inclements. D'excitació salvatge determinada a emborratxar l'altre de mer frenesí.

Donem voltes sobre el llit com dos gats feréstecs. La força amb què te m'emportes neix de la teva pròpia fogor. Del teu desig. D'aquesta passió que crema en els teus ulls quan em mires mentre gemegues, supliques o crides. De sobte, et quedes quiet, panteixant, amb els braços estesos com si et rendissis. El meu cos rellisca sobre el teu, igual de suat i calent. M'alço sobre teu per poder contemplar-te. Tots dos estem tan durs per la feroç fricció que podríem esclatar ara mateix. Ets la imatge més bella que mai puguin admirar els meus ulls. Ara els teus em criden a la calma, per un moment. Per aquest moment. Aquest en el qual em deixes envair la teva boca i fer-la meva sense intentar lluitar per ella. És l'instant precís en el qual sé fins a quint punt et pertanyo. Et necessito. Aquest en el qual comprenc per què et sospiro quan no arribes.

També és l'agonia en què la meva ansietat arriba al seu punt àlgid. A cavall sobre teu, busco el teu semaler i el col·loco entre les meves natges. Gemegues amb la mateixa necessitat que jo quan la sents prement la meva entrada i anticipes l'escalfor i l'estretor que t'acolliran en pocs segons. M'agrada assaborir el moment en que t'aferres als llençols i les dents gairebé et xerriquen quan t'enfonso lentament dins meu. No podria descriure amb paraules el que sento quan comences a obrir-me. La tibantor de la meva carn devorant la teva, dolor, plaer, ànsia, desig d'acabar al més aviat possible i de no acabar mai. Prens les meves natges i les obres més, si és possible. Els teus malucs comencen a moure's, donant petites embranzides que t'ajuden a lliscar dins meu en un tres i no res. I llavors et premo fins que aconsegueixo fer-te gemegar, desesperat, i t'arrenco un _si us plau_, _si us plau_, afogat entre panteixos. Recolzo les mans sobre el teu pit i començo a moure'm a poc a poc, perquè sempre em cou una mica quan t'obres pas dins meu. Mai no t'ho he dit. Perquè forma part del procés de sentir-te, d'absorbir-te i posseir-te. De desfer-te ploriquejant sobre el llit mentre delires aquestes incoherències que després no recordes. Mai no ets tan meu com en aquests moments en els quals decideixo el plaer de tots dos. La força amb la qual t'oprimeixo; el ritme amb el que et faig entrar i sortir del meu cos; la forma que oscil·lo els malucs i aconsegueixo que supliquis i neguitegis.

Les teves mans em recorren com si volguessin abastar-ho tot alhora. Amb els dits ressegueixes cada cicatriu que trobes al seu pas, acariciant-la amb impaciència abans d'anar a trobar la següent. Em pessigues un mugró o m'esgarrapes el ventre. Ets gairebé a punt. M'ho diu aquest ploriqueig ansiós, els ulls tancats i la forma en què ara em claves les puntes dels dits a les cuixes. Les ràpides pulsacions que sento dins meu. Tu també reconeixes aquest grunyit ronc que em neix a l'estómac i omple després l'habitació, tan feroç i aliè a la meva habitual naturalesa. Tanques la mà, envoltant la meva verga per donar-li un parell d'enèrgiques fregades i fer-la escopir fins a doblegar-me sobre teu.

Demà no em podré moure i recordaré l'edat que tinc. Et maleiré en silenci i els alumnes de Gryffindor tindran un d'aquells dies que desitjaran oblidar. No tan terrible, no obstant això, com el dia que el meu llit és buit i la nit es fa massa llarga perquè els llençols són freds. No tan espantós com quan no puc estrènyer-te entre els meus braços i besar-te. No tan aterridor com quan desapareixes i no sé res de tu durant tants dies. Quan no sé on ets. Mai pitjor que quan no arribes. Mai tan atroç com el dia que ja no arribis més.

**FI**


End file.
